


Learning

by youarefire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/pseuds/youarefire
Summary: "Aubrey, baby, I love you but if you beat me at monopoly one more time I SWEAR TO GOD THE GAME WILL BE BANNED FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!"





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick oneshot! Enjoy :)

Aubrey Posen has never been the type of person who understood the phrase "I will for love". She never understood what made love so important, and why it was so powerful. She wasn't the romantic type either, she's had relationships in the past, yes, but they were for all the wrong reasons. Love was never a huge deciding factor for her when it came to her suitors. In hindsight, her past relationships might have looked good on paper, but there was nothing beneath the surface.

It wasn't her fault though. She came from a long line of highly educated social elites, who taught her more about the value of money and power than the value of love and family.

Aubrey grew up with parents who initially got together for social and corporate hierarchy purposes. It was a partnership, there was no _real_  love between her mom and dad, only companionship and mutual respect for one another. Nevertheless, they were  _good_ people, hardworking people. And for the most part, they were good parents. In fact, their love for Aubrey was their driving force to work harder at expanding their corporate kingdom. All for the benefit of their family, especially for their little girl.

By the time Aubrey went off to college, her parents had successfully created a multi-million dollar empire. The Posen name held so much merit and Aubrey came into the Barden University campus as a force to be reckoned with. She was determined, fierce, and fully capable to getting rid of any obstacle that would get in the way of her success. 

Friends, parties, and extracurricular activities have always been the farthest thing from Aubrey's mind. She was very disciplined, her health and her education were her top priority so she rarely had any real friends growing up.

But then she met Chloe Beale during her first year at Barden. Something about the redhead's genuine personality broke Aubrey's walls down. Before she knew it, Chloe became her first  _real_  best friend. And because of their friendship, she got to experience what genuine love between two friends felt like. Sure, it took an entire 18 years for her to find a real bond with someone outside of family, but Aubrey didn't focus on that. She was just grateful she finally got to experience love in that form. 

Aubrey began to open up to Chloe more and more. She began to learn how to use her heart, instead of her brain. She started loosening up a bit, and allowed herself to practice selfcare. Whether it was hanging out with friends, picking up different hobbies, letting herself eat junk food, enjoying a book, watching trashy TV shows, even something as ridiculous as singing along to The Dixie Chicks at the top of her lungs- wearing only her bra and underwear- she let herself do it. She learned to have fun, and she learned to love herself in the process.

When Chloe found out how much Aubrey loved to sing, she managed to convince Aubrey into joining The Barden Bellas with her. An acapella-singing sorority wasn't in her parents' approved list of sororities to join, but The Bellas' admirable amount of finesse and uniformity put their distaste for the group at ease.

 

“If you're going to pursue something just for the love of it, then you better make damn sure you're at the top of the totem pole. Remember, you're a Posen. The main objective for everything we do, is to be the best at it." Her father said to her when he found out about The Bellas.

 

* * *

 

 

His words sparked an unhealthy obsession with winning the ICCAs, and Aubrey's hunger for the championship trophy trumped over her love for singing. She wasn't focused on having fun anymore, she was only focused on being the best. She wanted to make her parents proud, she wanted to prove herself worthy of the Posen name.

The Bellas' rise to the top didn't happen until Aubrey's senior year. It took a lot of self evaluation and almost losing her best friend, for her to realize that she was being a stubborn, psychotic, controlling biatch. But she eventually learned to let loose again. She started practicing selfcare again, with the help of The Bellas of course. It would take her years to admit this, but she owed her happiness to them. They helped her find herself, they helped her find her  _own_  voice. She found a family with The Bellas and had a deeper connection with them than she did with her own parents.

Self discovery and a new family weren't the only things she gained from The Bellas, she actually met the love of her life there too.

Aubrey has had her fair share of steamy one night stands and fuck buddies (she might've been an uptight bitch, but she's never been a prude!) but they all paled in comparison to the likes of Stacie Conrad.

Just like Chloe, there was just something about Stacie that captured Aubrey's heart. She broke down all of Aubrey's walls with just one kiss, and the blonde hated herself for that. Hated how weak she got when it came to Stacie. She tried, multiple times throughout her senior year, to end their sexcapades but something always brought her back to the brunette. 

Their nearly yearlong fling reached its final breaking point the day they lost their chances at winning the ICCAs and Aubrey spent the next few weeks sulking around. She tried to reach out to Stacie but was shut down each time. Regret gnawed at her because there were a lot of things she never got to say to Stacie. A lot of things she never got to do with her, but Aubrey Posen wasn't the begging or pleading type, so she accepted that it was over, really over. And everything she had stored up in her heart to say were left unsaid.

Stacie's absence broke Aubrey's heart, something she didn't think anyone was capable of doing.

 

 

“Chlo, what am I gonna do? I've never felt this way before..."

"Have you tried apologizing?"

"Yes, but she still won't talk to me!"

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her?"

"How can I, if she won't even talk to me?"

"Just try!"

"I've been trying!"

"Well try harder! You're Aubrey Posen, you're a badass! Go get your girl!"

 

 

Badass or not, Aubrey didn't know where to begin. She's never had to "go get" anyone, ever. Usually, people would try to “go get” her.

Stacie wouldn't even talk to her, let alone agree to meet up with her. Each time she tried to catch Stacie after class or at the gym, the brunette would just walk away and ignore Aubrey.

After two weeks of trying, Aubrey reached her wit's end. Her ego was bruised, her dignity was fleeting, and she didn't even know who she was anymore. She was a Posen, Posens never beg! But her love for Stacie trumped over her pride. She was willing to do anything for her. 

And that's when Aubrey finally understood the phrase "I will for love." Because, putting her pride aside and admitting her faults has never been something she ever imagined she would do. That's not the way her parents raised her to be. But for Stacie? She was willing to move heaven and earth for her. It was both beautiful and tragic, really. That the only person she ever fell in love with would be the one who got away.

Aubrey then realized, if she truly loved Stacie, then she should let her move on. The entire time they were hooking up, all Stacie ever wanted was to be something more but Aubrey was too afraid to give her that. All Stacie ever did was try to love her, and all Aubrey ever did was push her away. If she was willing to beg for Stacie's forgiveness, then she should be willing to let her go. She owed her that much.

Aubrey messed up, she was too late and she had to pay for it. 

But the universe seemed to be on Aubrey's side because The Bellas were, bizarrely, given another shot at competing in the finals, which meant Stacie had no choice but be in the same room as her. Aubrey, ever the opportunist, decided to throw caution to the wind, and took one final shot at winning Stacie back. She knew if she tried to talk to her, Stacie wouldn't listen and would just shut her down. So with the help of her fellow Bellas and Beca's expertise on mashups, she figured out a way to get her message across.

 

 

"Why'd you pick Just The Way You Are?"  

"I like Bruno Mars, you know that."

"But why did you choose that song, specifically?"

Aubrey looked into Stacie's eyes for the first time in weeks, her breath hitched and her throat dried up.

Man, she missed those eyes.

"Bree, please." Stacie pleaded softly. "I need to know." 

"Each time that song would play on the radio, you'd sing it to me and I never sang it back. I never even sang along with you because I was afraid of what that'd entail."

Stacie crossed her arms, her stance hardening. “It’s just a song, it didn't mean anything. But I gue-"

"That's a lie and you know it."

Aubrey moved closer to the brunette. She didn't mean to, but her soul was yearning to be close to her again.

"I chose that song because I know you meant it whenever you'd sing to me. It was your quirky way of trying to tell me how you really felt." She reached out and cupped Stacie's cheek, smiling when the brunette leaned into her touch.

"That entire set we just did? That was me finally singing it back to you, my way of confessing..."

Like moths to a flame, they slowly stepped into each other's personal space, arms cautiously wrapping around each other, their lips inches away from touching. 

It took every bit of Stacie's willpower not to lunge forward and kiss the blonde, her entire body was on fire but she didn't want to fall into Aubrey's wiles again. Not this time. Not unless she was sure Aubrey felt the same way.

"Confessing what?"

"How I feel about you."

Aubrey leaned her forehead against Stacie's and closed her eyes, loving the familiar feeling of the brunette's arms wrapped around her again. 

She missed this.

"How do you feel about me?" Stacie teased, her lips curving into a coy smile.

Aubrey pulled back, raised a brow and smirked, "I think you know." 

"But I want to hear you say it." 

"Okay, fair enough." She locked eyes with Stacie, squared her shoulders, and with a heavy sigh she whispered, "I love you."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Aubrey groaned and spoke louder, “I love you!" 

She made sure she said it loud and clear that time.

But Stacie only stared blankly in response, “I completely spaced out, can you say that one more time please?"

"STACIE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T KISS ME RIGHT NOW I'M GONN-"

 

* * *

 

 

Aubrey Posen fell madly in love with Stacie Conrad and everything in the world finally made sense. Everything Chloe would ramble about when it came to her relationship with Beca, finally made sense. She understood the cliches and why people in movies were always so willing to give up so much, even their own lives, for the people they loved.

She used to hate movies, she thought they were corny and predictable. The only movies she tolerated when she was growing up were the Star Wars prequels, mostly because of Anakin's story. Aubrey admired how powerful he was at such a young age. She aspired to be that young, powerful protege type; willing and fully capable of taking on the world.

She was gravely disappointed when he finally turned to the dark side- even though the whole point of the movies were to show Darth Vader's back story- and she thought Anakin was a fool. 

But when her and Stacie decided to have a Star Wars marathon over Stacie's spring break senior year, a lot of things started to make sense for Aubrey. Her newfound perspective on love changed the way she viewed Anakin. She finally understood why he moved over to the dark side. Sure he was a piece of shit, he was arrogant, reckless, stubborn, and literally the most evil thing to happen in the universe, but the  _final_  push for him to decide to join The Sith, the thing that finally won him over, was the false promise of being able to save his wife's life.

He was deceived into thinking that acquiring greater power would give him the ability to prevent Padme's death. It might've been the wrong decision, but what it really came down to was this: What finally drove him over the edge, was the thought of losing the love of his life. He thought if he could just attain more power, he'd be strong enough to save her. He did it for her. He did it for his love. 

In some ways, Stacie was Aubrey's Padme. She was the driving force that kept Aubrey going, at the same time, she was the anchor that kept Aubrey grounded. She thrived because of Stacie's love. Stacie was her voice of reason, she was her rock, her comfort, her refuge. Her love for Stacie overcame every shitty thing in her life. It even prevailed over the twisted morals her powerhungry family instilled in her. 

The first few years of their relationship were pure bliss. They seemed to be in a constant honeymoon state, they stood the test of time and distance, and after four and a half years of being together, Aubrey asked Stacie to marry her. The proposal came as a shock to both herself and Stacie, but once the words blurted out of her mouth, she knew there was nothing else in this world she wanted more than to be Stacie Conrad's wife. 

 

 

"Aubrey, baby, I love you but if you beat me at monopoly one more time I SWEAR TO GOD THE GAME WILL BE BANNED FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!"

"What?" Aubrey squinted incredulously, "There's no way!"

"Oh, I'm serious! I'll throw this stupid board game away and it'll be banned from my place AND your place- "

Aubrey leaned back against the couch, crossed her arms, pursed her lips, and raised her brows in amusement as her girlfriend continued to rant.

"-when we're married and living in a huge fucking mansion either by the beach or overlooking the ocean ‘but not too far from the actual beach’ because you're so damn extra, it'll be banned from that mansion. Our children won't play this game, our children's children won't play this game and every single adorable spawn that will be produced after that won't play this game! Ever! And-"

"Marry me."

Stacie stopped abruptly and whipped her head in Aubrey's direction. 

“What?" She squeaked, bewildered.

Aubrey's eyes went wide because  _HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?_

It took her about 2 seconds to make up her mind though because accidental proposal or not, she meant what she said. 

"Marry me." She turned her body towards Stacie and gave her a shy smile.

"You can't be serious, Bree." 

"Dixie chicks serious." The blonde responded confidently. "I wanna marry you... before I leave for Europe!" 

"What? That's in three months!"

"So?"

"So? Baby, you're crazy! We can't get married! Not now, at least!"

"Why not?"

"I'm in grad school, I can barely afford my own apartment! Let alone, a wedding and a house and-"

"Babe, you act like you're not dating a millionaire." 

Stacie rolled her eyes, "Correction, your parents are millionaires, you're just their daughter."

"My parents are millionaires and so am I, at least that's what my bank statement will tell you." 

“You have millions of dollars in the bank and YOU LET ME PAY FOR DINNER?" Stacie gasped dramatically.

It was Aubrey's turn to roll her eyes, "Baby, I'm being serious," she crawled over to where Stacie was sitting and straddled the brunette, "I want everything you mentioned, the house, the adorable spawns, everything. I want a life with you. I want to be old and gray and still be arguing over monopoly and scrabble."

Stacie chuckled, "For a smart ass, you suck at scrabble."

"I don't suck at scrabble, you just know all these long science words and get all these points!"

"Mehh, true." Stacie shrugged.

"And it's not like you suck at monopoly, it's just hard to win against a successful business woman like myself."

"Oooo, someone's being a little cocky." 

"I own a quarter of my family's company, I sit in during all the meetings, opened up The Lodge at Fallen Leaves and closed two huge deals this year. I _am_  a successful business woman."

"I know you are, baby. I know. And I’m so proud of you." Stacie said as she pulled Aubrey closer by the hips and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you." The blonde beamed when they parted.

Stacie hummed in response, "So...”

"So?"

”Let’s say we do decide to get married before you leave to help expand your dad’s evil global empire-“

Aubrey tried not to roll her eyes at Stacie’s words.

"-do you really want us to spend the first few months of our marriage on different continents? We’ve done the long distance thing, we’re currently doing the long distance thing! I want to actually be together once we’re married, Bree. I want to be able to physically be where my wife is.”

“I completely agree, and that’s why I’m proposing now so we can get married as soon as you finish the school year-"

”Which is in five weeks! You really expect to have an entire wedding planned in five weeks?”

”Don’t underestimate me babe. I’m a Posen. If a Posen has a will, there will  _definitely_  be a way.”

”Oh god.” Stacie groaned.

”We can get married in five weeks and we'll have the entire summer to spend for our honeymoon! Just us. No work, no school, no meetings, no studying...” Aubrey trailed off, kissing her girlfriend before she continued, “And once you have to go back to school, I go off to expand  _my_ 'evil empire' BUT my beautiful genius girlfriend will be my beautiful genius WIFE by then."

 "Aaanndd you'll be oceans away from your beautiful genius wife." Stacie deadpanned.

"Yes, I will be, but what you're not catching on to, my beautiful genius girlfriend, is this:" Aubrey lovingly raked her fingers through Stacie's hair and gazed into her eyes, "what's mine will be yours, you will have full ownership and access to everything I own. Including the private jet. So even if we'll be oceans apart, you can fly to wherever I am, whenever you feel like it, and vice versa. I called off my meetings tonight and flew halfway across the country because I missed you so much!"

"You do that all the time though."

"Exactly! And nothing, not even a lil' teeny tiny ocean, will stop me from flying back home to _my wife_."

Stacie hummed and leaned up for another kiss, she was really loving how the word "wife" was easily rolling off of Aubrey's tongue.

"Sometimes I forget you're stupid rich."

They chuckled at that statement, Aubrey rolling her eyes fondly at her girlfriend.  "So." 

"So?"

There was a short pause, both women had goofy smiles on their faces.

"Marry me?" Aubrey tried again. She cupped Stacie's face with both of her hands, "Unless you don’t want toooooo?"

Stacie giggled at the playful tone in her voice, "Okay. Let's get married." She said.

"Really? Wait! Are you sure?! Because if you're not sure it's totally fine, we can wait until you're done with school."

The brunette rolled her eyes because OF COURSE Aubrey would do this, "Yes, I'm sure! You dork! There's nothing I want more than to marry you, baby. I don't wanna wait."

"We're really doing this then?!" Aubrey squealed, her entire body felt like it could explode. "We're really getting married?!" 

"Mmmhhhhm."

"We're gonna have our names hyphenated???" The blonde giggled.

Stacie beamed and nodded but barely had time to say anything before Aubrey's lips crashed into hers.

They've kissed an infinite amount of times before, but in that moment, it felt like they were kissing each other for the first time. A wave of peace washed over Aubrey then. She felt so safe and so  _loved_. And as cheesy as it sounds, she knew then that nothing could ever be that bad, as long as they had eachother.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” She whispered against Stacie’s lips. “I’m gonna give you the world, baby. Anything and everything you’ll ever want, I’ll make sure it’ll be yours.”

Stacie slipped a hand under Aubrey shirt, lightly scratching the small of her back and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She often did this to ground Aubrey. She loved Aubrey’s drive for total world domination, she really did. It totally turned her on. But sometimes her larger than life girlfriend needed to be pulled back down to earth, to learn how to live and enjoy the moment. 

“All I ever want is you. Always.” 


End file.
